


The Lord's Children

by MadameNoire



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodily Fluids, Eggs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jaken deserves better, Jaken is in love with his lord, Jaken is the twins mom, Kinda, Other, Sesshomaru did nothing wrong, Sesshomaru loves his wife, The real birth of the twins, Tragedy, and will do anything and everything for him, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: It is on a night like this, soft and ethereal as few things have the right to be, that Jaken decides it is time to move the eggs.
Relationships: Jaken & Higurashi Towa & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashamine), Jaken & His Babies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Lord's Children

The nights of spring are a sublime sight for those who know how to appreciate them. It is on those marvelous nights that the moon can shine at its full splendor, hung on a clean sky, with the stars nothing more than soft dust barely disturbing the endless darkness. It is under the magic that fills them that the night becomes alive, when the crickets and cicadas play their intricate songs and the soft breeze is on the perfect spot between fresh and warm.

It is on a night like this, soft and ethereal as few things have the right to be, that Jaken decides it is time to move the eggs.

Though it is not something he actively decides, not as much of a choice as it is a necessity. Something within Jaken calls for him to do it then, when the moon is full and beautiful and its yellow glow showers the valley and the water of the river runs so quietly not even the purest, strongest yokai would hear it. It just feels right to do it tonight.

So he awaits until the noise nearby has died, until calm breaths take over hurried pants and the sweet cools on terse skin. He stands then, and pauses to listen again, just in case, to the calmness of his surroundings, before he starts to walk, as fast as his short legs allow him to, towards the river.

As he arrives, he doesn’t bother fighting the broad smile from taking over his green features. His chest feels filled with such joy, such a feeling of pride and rightfulness as the leaf under which the eggs have been hiding comes into his line of view. His hands tremble as he reaches out to lift the leaf. His breath catches on his throat as he lays his eyes on his hundreds and hundreds  _ and hundreds _ of children.

They’re floating just in the place where the reflection of the moon seats in the calm water. They’re the most perfect thing Jaken has had the privilege to lay his unworthy eyes on -aside from Lord Sesshomaru, that is. And they’re all going to be as beautiful and powerful and unique as him, all the 4,000 of them.

_‘Hello, my little ones,’_ Jaken does not say, does not dare to. Those words are not meant for powerful yokais’ ears, even if they were not developed yet. Jaken doesn’t deserve to call those eggs his, not when only half of their beings have come from him, and when the other half has come from his Lord. Jaken does not have the right to lay a claim on them, not a single one.

Except for one.

Just one, is what Jaken tells himself as he allows a daring finger forward, as he lets the tip of his claw brush over the smallest of the eggs. He doesn’t deserve to claim them, but perhaps the smallest, the weakest one, Lord Sesshomaru would allow to remain as Jaken’s, if only in the old demon’s heart. After all, Jaken was the mother.

His heart wishes to linger, to keep looking at them for the rest of the night, but a far away howl wakes him from his delusions, and Jaken is reminded that he has a duty to fulfill, and that he only has until the shine of the moon lasts to finish such an important task.

So he gathers the eggs on the leaf that has been covering them ever since he puts them there, and tucks the leaf safely against his chest. He pauses, just a moment, to contemplate for the last time the place in which the eggs had come into existence, his eyes drop a single tear each, and leaves.

The walk is not long. Thankfully, Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t wander too far from the village these days. The moon has barely moved from her spot when he arrives at the door of the human without an eye.

He doesn’t call, doesn’t make his presence be noticed. He’s not here to see anyone. He just needs to leave the eggs, something within himself tells him to, and Jaken knows the place is safe enough with Inuyasha and the priestess living here.

Jaken comes into the house quietly, using all the skills he stopped using years ago to sneak inside. He can hear the old woman’s calm breathing as he carefully places the leaf in the floor, and uses Nintojo to produce some water for them, safely placed on the farthest corner of the room.

Then, Jaken leaves, not having the heart to take one last look at the eggs, for he knows he wouldn’t be able to leave them if he did.

He keeps walking, his back straight and his feet trembling all the way back to where Lord Sesshomaru must have already recovered from his previous activities. He stops just once, when he’s about to step into the forest, to clean the cascade of tears that strain his face, before resuming his walk.

As expected, Lord Sesshomaru notices his absence, but he doesn’t ask Jaken any questions, and Jaken feels a painful twist inside his chest as he thinks about how his Lord can be so calm when Jaken has just given their children away, but he doesn’t. Jaken keeps his feelings and his thoughts and his questions to himself. After all, Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t even know about the eggs.

* * *

  
  


Jaken spends the next hours trying to busy himself by finding some fruit for his Lord. The hours slowly become a day, and many others follow that first one.

It is almost an entire moon cycle before Jaken wakes up with a devastating feeling in his chest. He raises and rushes towards the village, having the sudden urge to see them and make sure they’re still there.

Jaken arrives at the village to find that they are, in fact, not there.

The corner is empty, save from a small amount of water left. He follows the scent that his heart knows belongs to them, and when his eyes find them, it feels like the world has just shattered around and  _ within _ Jaken.

The last of them are on a spoon, or rather have been on a spoon when he first sees them, because not even a second later they’re inside of someone’s mouth.

Rage fills his whole being, setting his body aflame with thirst of the human’s blood. He feels his demonic power grow to a level yet unknown to him, until now. Until his whole world crashes and revenge sets like a blindfold in front of him.

Then, his eye catches a glimpse of something shining in the middle of the air, between the spoon and the floor, and Jaken’s mind briefly acknowledges how far superior are Yokais in comparison to humans, how faster they move, and how relative time is. There, in the middle of a seemingly meaningless space, his egg, the tiny egg that is the only one he’d ever dared to call his own, is falling straight to the floor.

Relief like never before washes over Jaken’s whole being, and he can’t help the cry of joy as a smile grows in his mouth, and his right foot moves forward towards the egg.

But before he can even start to move the other foot, a lightning of yellow and black appears, and catches the egg in the middle of its fall between a demonic yaw. Kohaku chastises Kirara for trying to steal food for him when she already had her own, stands up, and leaves.

Jaken’s mind feels numb, doesn’t register the harsh breeze hitting his back. Doesn’t even notice when the day becomes dark and the moon takes the sun’s place in the cloudless sky.

He leaves and doesn’t see Kaede come inside her home and scream as she sees the empty corner. Doesn’t listen to her asking about the eggs that were Lord Sesshomaru’s descendants. Doesn’t hear her sigh of relief when she finds two little eggs, two girls peeking out through the translucent material of the eggs, one with the mother’s colours and one with the father’s, laying just between the separations of the wood of the floor.

That night, Jaken doesn’t go back to the place they were sleeping at. Because now, without the hope and illusion of the eggs, Jaken is now without any means to ignore his Lord’s cold indifference towards him. Now he can no longer hide behind the thoughts of his future children to ignore the fact that his Lord has never been his, has never even looked at him the way he so desperately wishes, let alone touch him like that.

Now he can’t act as if he doesn’t know about Lord Sesshomaru’s deep feelings for no other than a human, can’t pretend that he’s forgotten about the years of courtship and the marriage and the hot nights the couple spend in each other’s arms. Stops pretending that he doesn’t know, that he hadn’t know since the beginning of his plan, that the seed he collected from one of the couple’s many nights of coupling, hasn’t been mixed with the woman’s fluids, and that if his eggs were fertilized in the first place is -was- because of the presence of the woman’s fluids mixed with his Lord’s.

Stops pretending that the real mother of Lord Sesshomaru’s children is not Rin.


End file.
